Mates Once More
by Kyuushi1
Summary: Uhh My first ever Fan Fic sadly... Its a Kidd + Serge Fic.. I think its not that good but hey that's for you to judge hahaa Please review? Hahaha
1. Disclaimer and prolouge

Disclaimer  
I do not own chrono cross, I dont feel like writing all the stuff through every   
chapter.  
  
Prolougue  
Serge Looked At Kidd as she began to vanish like his freind Glenn. "I will find ya mate! No matter when or will I will find you and thats a promise!" The wind pickedup as Serge vanished suddenly. Kiddd glared at Schala."why?! WHy did you seperate us?!" Schala looked to her clamly. "I'm sorrry I had to.. and now I have to tend to you..." Kidd blinked as nothing happened to her. She just landed on the beach with a thud. 


	2. The Mastemune's Power

Chapter 1: The awakening of Mastermune's power  
Serge woke up coughing up some sand. He felt like his heart had truly been broken, he missed something he loved but couldn't even remember what he cherished so. A fear droplets of moisture made their way to the dry sand. Serge wiped his eyes thinking of the absence.. 'Why am I crying? I feel as if I have everything yet, almost I miss something but I can't remember what it was...' He sighed hiccupping like a little kid. 'I sound like a kid, crying and hiccupping.. Wazuki wouldn't be proud' He thought to himself. His heart surge with pain at his thought. He had thought it was Wazuki that made him ache, but in truth it was the word 'Kid'. He sighed once more as he dried his tears off his cheek. He raised to his feet brushing off the pale sand. He looked around as his belongings where scattered everywhere, Schala had returned him quickly not worried about his well being. He just sighed for the third time as he went to collect his items. He picked up the element box, He had no idea how much it had filled up, but he just pocketed with his ignorance. He looked around. Not much was scattered, his gold was lying everywhere. He picked piece after piece of it up. 'Where did I get so much money?!' I had only saved up 200 pieces but here I have...over 40,000!' He held his head as it began to ache. He looked around for his small equipment enhancers. he found several Items to his shock. They were the Dragoon's honor, a defender plus and a small amulet. The amulet wasn't the astral amulet of course, instead it was a White clear amulet. He fondled these items not knowing where he had acquired them. After 5 minutes passed he equipped them. ' Must be a lucky day?' he said questioning the events. He looked around. ' Hey where's my weapon?!' He glanced around. He could see the handle poking from the ground where he had been. He snatched it up without even glancing at it and latched it to the back of his armor. he looked to examine the armor he had on. He jumped abit as it was very shiny. ' H-how did I get this?! I'm sure I would remember getting this lustrous piece of armor! ' He sweated abit. He looked around as cold beads of sweat poured from his head. ' Man what's wrong with me?! I'm getting freaked out by nothing.... Maybe Leena gave me these items after I passed out..' He shrugged as the thought came to him. 'Well I guess its time to head home...' He stepped to the highly populated coral area. He walked to the ring where he had just chased the Komodo pup, there was a huge skeleton from the Komodo Mama that he fought so hard. ' How is that a skeleton?!! I just slayed that beast!' His thoughts raced back to when he had killed the thing.  
  
Serge ran faster and faster at the speedy little devil. He leapt getting a faceful of mud but a Komodo pup's tail in his hands.. he raised his swallow and brought it hard to the pup smashing it. A few of the precious scales rolled over to the killer. Serge sighed as he hated killing. He picked up the scales when something rammed him from the side. He raised up and jumped out as the way as the monster tried to slam him to the floor once more. he grabbed his swallow and Flailed at the thing, which in turn only provoked it to attack even more. He suddenly remembered the elements he had purchased in his hometown, Arni. He pulled a few of the out hastily. The mama dragon ran at him full strength once more, he of course dodged it barely. he struck the beast and sent it staggering back. He raised the element charging up. he pointed his fist as an Aqua ball leapt to the beast. The beast recoiled as the liquid nailed it right in the mouth. The monster gagged as it wasn't drowned but merely choking. He dashed at it and swung at its head, a few scales were sent sprawling into the air. he leapt back and gripped his swallow tightly. The beast came charging at him once more. He still didn't like killing but he had to in order to protect himself. He leapt past the monster once more and charged a fireball element as he figured that it was weak to heat and fire. He launched the attack to the beast. It met the area Serge had slashed earlier, More scales flew off exposing the skin of the reptile. He waited for it to charge at him. The beast dashed at him full of hate and pain. He rolled out of the way and brought his swallow to it in a stab. The beast roared as it collapsed to the ground, slowly dying. Serge lifted the swallow and then ended its suffering.  
  
Let there it was, completely a pile of old bones. Serge sweated some more coming back to the present. It had to have been a weak or maybe a month since the battle, for everything from the Komodo mother was gone, disappeared. Serge looked around some more to see if any changes had occurred. Nothing he could really notice. So he shrugged and started walking again, thinking about how odd everything was to him. Suddenly a humongous beast leapt out in front of him. He guessed it was the father of the Komodo pups. It charged at him full of rage. Serge was shocked, not many animals cared for their young like this. He brought out his swallow and leapt out of the way. it charged at him abit slower this time. Serge with the instinct he had gained with his travel through time and space slashed it with rough and searing slices. he looked as he somehow was on the other side of the beast, The beast puked up blood in a disgusting manner. Serge gasped as he saw this. 'W-what did I do?! I didn't even know I just did that! ' He ran back to the village still not even noticing his good old sea swallow wasn't his good old sea swallow.. Instead it was the legendary Mastermune. He finally walked into the home town where he belonged. The old man greeted him as normal. "Hey there Serge! Nice weapon you got there, and looks like you got a lot of other neat things... What happened? Did you find a wrecked ship?" The old man said greeting and asking. Serge smiled and looked down to see what the man was talking about. His eyes opened abit and he gasped. The gentle wave like edges of the swallow were no shaped like pillars of fire, also the blades were not the gentle looking ivory, but hard, shiny metal. "What's the matter Serge? You look like you just saw a ghost!" The old man laughed. Serge shook his head and ran to his home. His mother greeted him at the door. "Welcome home son, you must have had a rough time with Leena." She laughed. "So when are you two getting married?" Serge looked to the floor in response. he hadn't realized it but until now, his heart was empty, he had no love, other than a friend towards Leena. Serge shook his head at his Mom. She blinked in confusion. he just walked to his room. "Kids... " She sighed. Serge shut the door hard as he suddenly felt a ping at his heart. He threw the Mastermune to the floor in confusion. 'What is all this stuff?! How did I get it all! I never have had something so weird happen to me!' he thought pacing. It hurt his head. Forgotten memories were pry at his head hard. He held his head as he developed a small migraine. He looked around as the swallow began to glow a bright light color. He picked the thing up in rage. 'This all your fault' He thought angry. He threw it at the wall hard. The blade just bounced off. It slowly floated back to the owner. His mother knocked on the door at that time. "Serge I know you may be.. Well going through some changes...." Serge just grabbed his head as his mother made the ache worse. "I'll Be back young man, but when I come back home I want to talk to you! I'll see you soon!" She said to him. He could hear footsteps leaving the door. He looked now to the bizarre weapon. He wondered what all of this was to him. he decided to get a quick nap in. He dreamed of a blond haired girl, this caused tears to stream down his eyes in midsleep. He ahd no idea of who she was but it hurt him to see her. He turned from side to side in his bed. Sweat formed on his head. He saw flashes from his past that he did not know. More sweat formed as the pillow got soaked. He quickly raised up breathing hard. Sweat dripped off him now from the shift of gravity. He took the bandanna off of his head and wiped his face off with it. This didn't do very much considering the cloth was wet as well. the rag was tossed to the ground as Serge held his head still thinking today. The sun had begun to set. Purple and orange filled the skies in a beautiful smear. The Mastermune was still floating, Serge sighed. It had been the reason, or was related to the reason. He grabbed it and examined it. "Look Masa, The trigger can't gain his memory back..." Serge looked through the area confused. "Yea Mune... And to think, even if he did he couldn't really do anything." Serge looked at the blade, which now glowed some. "Yea I guess your right, But maybe we could help him Masa...he seems really tore up...about Kidd..." Serge jerked abit at the name. "Yea Mune but what can we do? I mean... I think we may give him back his memory but that's it.." The blade glowed as Masa spoke. "Yea but I doubt Schala knew we with him! Haha this will surprise her if he can achieve his goal!" The blade glowed once more. "Would you two shut up? he knows now.... He is the master, and thanks to you he's curious!" The blade grew as a deeper power spoke. "Oh no! Doreen! " The blade grew bright as both of them spoke. Serge stopped sweating wondering what was going on. "Great... Chrono trigger... Do you wish to know? It may be bad.. but maybe you'll be able to rest with this knowledge.. So do you?" Doreen asked softly. Serge thought for along time. ' Of course I want to know... I mean all this stuff happening... I can't just ignore it.' With this thought he nodded at the blade. "Okay..Masa ..Mune.. You guys handle this one." The blade dimmed abit. "Okay Masa!" "Alright Mune!" They spoke at each other. The blade gave off a great flash. Memories of Kidd flooded Serge's head. He fell to the ground in pain. After the memories of Kidd flew inside of his heart, new memories of the past adventure clouded his mind. He laid there shaking there hard. He then just past out. "You guys are so inexperienced you made him pass out!" Doreen yelled as the blade glowed bright. "Yikes! Sorry sister!"Tthe blade dimmed and dropped to the floor.  
  
Serge walked up to the beach in his dream. He took out the time egg.. And held it up high into the sky. Nothing happened. He turned to face Kidd. For a rare occasion the silent protagonist spoke. "Its note working Kidd..." She just stood there frozen and then faded out from sight. " No!" he screamed. The dream got crazier now. The egg shined brilliantly and the beach blasted out from him. He was engulfed by deep darkness. Never before had his soul seemed so empty. He cried tears of sorrow. The world had been united but he had lost what his heart thirsted for most. Love....More tears ran out of him The tears ran slowly from Serge's cheek. They drifted to the blade. "Mune... Did we do the right thing?" The blade echoed. The blade grew as there was no response.Why Schala?! Why did you wipe our memories! Serge yelled out in protest. He stood up as the darkness split apart. "No! This isn't fair! I can't let her go.. She....I...Kidd......."  
  
"Kidd?" His Mom asked seeing him on the floor. Serge mumbled in his sleep."Yea the one...That I love.. He mumbled some more. "SERGE Y-Y-YOUR A CHILD MOLESTER!!!!?" She yelled down at her son. Serge blinked as he woke up. He sat up and went to wake the sleepy out of his eyes, instead he found his cheeks were shining with wetness. "Huh?" Serge asked. His Mom blinked confused. "Who is this kid?"His Mom asked. Serge looked grimly outside. The night had taken the sky by its dark hold. Stars were the only thing shining now. "She's someone I met while fighting Fate.." He responded. Her heart almost snapped with anger and rage. "D-DID YOU JUST SAY FATE?!?!" Her thoughts flashed to the events that had taken place many years ago. Serge nodded.  
  
::flash:: Wazuki rested by the bed. She smiled at him. "I'm so glad to have you back dear.." She smiled at him. He smiled his rugged smile. "Thanks you honey..I think I'll rest now .." He said closing his eyes.::flash:: She walked out of the room and closed the door. ::flash:: She heard a large crash. She ran in the room as Wazuki was ripping himself free of the bandages.::flash:: "Mortal who is this Wazuki?! Why are you talking to Fate like this?!" She gasped. The word 'fate' stayed in her heart::flash:: Wazuki had been gone for many weeks now.::flash::  
  
"Mom..?" Serge looked at her. Her heart snapped now completely, Serge her son wasn't even safe from the wrath of Marge. She glared at him with anger. "Get out!" She commaned. "Wha?" He aksed. "GET OUT NOW!!!!!" She screamed and ran to the other room. She cried furiously. He raised to go up after her, but the blade glowed "No Chrono trigger, lets leave now... This is a good opportunity for the search you want." Serge nodded. he picked up the blade and a few other of the belongings. He opened the window and leapt out to being the search for his love.... Kidd. 


	3. The Angel Known as Kidd

Chapter 2: Kidd, The lost Angel Kid awoke on the same beach Serge had awoken on. "Bloddy hell!" She screamed to the crisp air. She looked around. She smiled abit her heart filling with hope. She took her dagger out and ran to the end up the beach, just incase she should need it. Her face paint began to become washed away as she reached the reffy area to Oppassa beach. She bent down crying heavily. The reef was dead. She ran through the spoiled area. She cried heavier when she reached Arni Village. It wasn't a village, but a town which was very industrialized instead. She ran inside of it quickly hoping. 'M-maybe I have a chance..' She just stopped running and fell the ground sreing. She had been tough not to cry in front of kid, which was obviously true as every tear just added onto her love for the man named Serge. She sniffled. 'I should have told him what I felt... But now its too late.. I doubt he even bloody remembers me...My love Serge..' People passed her treating her as if she was some looney. She suddenly got an Idea. 'I bet Chronopolis is still in the sea of Eden! maybe...' She thought ot herself with hope. She ran to the docks. A fisherman approached her. "Hi Lil lady." She glanced at him to see his boat. The speeder was good looking and pristine shape. "Move the bloody hell 't my way!" she yelle dpushing him off the dock. She leapt inside of the boat. She turned he key, Lucca had taught her to operate some machinary. The boat began to ruble as the engine stared. She then hit the gas peddle and it roared off splashing water into the face of the fisher man who was cursing at her. The boat sped off as the continet faded to the distance. She sped more and more as she neared the edge of th continent. She raced for about five minutes into deep ocean. She shrugged as the gas meter reached half. An hour passed, the engine shook as she neared Marbule. She leapt off the boat and began to swim full of strength..and passion. She reached the shore and ran to the towns docks. All the demi humans tried to get in the way of a digusting human. With agile speed she leapt from right to left in order to dodge the ones in her way. They cursed her and chased on. She leapt in the seat of the boat and took off once more. They threw rocks at her angerily. Kidd just ignored them, but unluckily for Kidd, the bat wasn't full of that much gas. She neared the edge of the sea around the entrance of the dead sea. She hit some barriers that were made to keep people from entering the area. Nothing was going to stop her, nothing would. She suddenly realized why people were restricted from this area. Boats raised not completly sank because the salt was so heavy in the area of the sea. She sighed and pushed the boat further. It neared the edge of the sea and then.. it just died. She gasped and tried to push it more. The boat started now just running off the fumes left in the tank. As the boat coughed its way to the edge of the cliff, Kidd began to cry for no reason. The boat died completely with a thud against the cliff. She was so near reaching out to her love, yet so far. She stepped out of the boat and ran to the cave. Nothing from the past thousand years had reached the area. She ran into the cave and with complete surprise, the masamune was in the way. She had no clue as to why it was there but it was. She stepped up to the blade. It glew gently. "Look Mune.. Its her.... She finally reached here..." She gasped and pulled it from the rock. "Kidd... Your on the right track! Just follow your heart!" Mune yelled to her. She almost cried as she heard the encouragement. "Keep going, show some girl power!" Doreen yelled. And with that the blade faded from her sight.... and from time, its job had been finished. She walked to the edge of the cave. She fell down hard now. She awoke floating in the water. She was being tossed through some waves harshly then without warning a wave lifted and threw Kidd into hard land. She coughed up some of the amazingly pure water. A large structure loomed over her. The structure of Chronopolis... She ran past all the monster with lighting fast speed, if there ever was time you didn't think she was a theif you were wrong now. All the robots turned as they sensed something but by that time she was out of the room. She rolled into the elevator and slammed a fist to the floor containing the Record of Fate data. The elevator slowed down as it ascended a few levels. She ran to the room as her face was drowned in tears. 'So near...' She thought as she entered the room now. She ran to the record of fate screen she could see where everyone was. "Locate 'Arbiter!'!"She commanded the computer. "Now searching said the computer's voice. The screen turned to show Serge right near a Recordof Fate .. And lucky enough it was almost night now. She almost burst out in a fit of laughter and tears. She commanded the computer to activate the record of fate, of course it obeyed. 


	4. Love Overcomes even time itsel

Chapter 3: Lover Overcomes even time....  
  
Serge walked up to the Record of Fate. Even though they were useless now, they still had the ability to give out free tents and blankets., and right now Serge was very cold.. and of course lonely. He walked up to the record. "Tell me your story." It asked. Serge gasped. He thought that they were all inactive. He thought about it. he looked to the Mastermune in question. It glew paley. "I'd say go for it!" Masa spoke. Serge began telling his story starting from the awakening of his memories. The Record glew as it absorbed all of this.  
  
Kidd almost cried as she learned that Serge had gotten his memory back. She listened as all the information pured from Serge. It was the best thing she could have ever heard at the grim time. Serge loved her and she loved him.. She cried as he rambled on about how strange this was.  
  
Serge didn't know where to go after telling the story so he just started telling about how strange this was, then the Record began to make some noise. It then spoke some words that Serge almost fainted from. "I- told you I'd find ya mate! And I knew I would somehow!" It said, but it was in a monoistic tone. "K-KIDD!?" He asked the record."Ya! Mate, I'm foward in time... though I don't know how to get to you..." He sighed as the record spoke. "Mune we can help right?"Masa spoke. "Of course but to open a portal long enough... we need to be at the bend of time... and she has to be there as well..." Mune spoke as the blade didn't glow. Serge told it to the record.  
  
Kidd almost fainted from the release of the pain in her heart. She still tried to hold it back as to surpirise Serge when they met." Aight Mate I'll be there in about a day!" She yelled into the speaker. Serge nodded at the computer voice and immediately headed for Arni once more. Kidd ran down the stairs not wanting to even wait up for the elevator. She took out her dagger and spliced the robots as she passed. She smirked and ran out of the building.  
  
Serge ran into the bright and cheerful village as morning began to dawn. He ran past villagers, knocking them to the floor. He reached the docks in no time flat. "Serg what are you doing?! AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?" Leena yelled at him. He pushed her out of the way and leapt to the the fishing boat. He rowed the boat with immense strength, not even Lynx could have made Serge that powerful.  
  
Kidd ran to the docks, somehow there was a boat with a levitation device attached. She shrugged and leap into it. The boat lifted the the air, it blew her blonde hair back against the wind. She reached the peak of the ascent as the boat reached past the entrance of the dead sea. "Bugger! No! Damnit No!" She said as it started heading for the ship wreckage. He rased the sail full of tears. It actually made her glide at a high speed.. But still she slammed into the water, just past the barriers. With much dtermination she began swimming to Marbule. After a few hours she reached the shore. She took a rest there four about a hour and fell asleep.  
  
Serge slowed down as he got out of Arni. He paddled slowly. He beached at Water Dragon Isle and fell asleep.  
  
Kidd woke up and looked around. It was mornin now, which was good yet bad. She creeped through the village and headed for the docks. A guard looked around the area, it was protecting the dock well. She ran behind a bush as he lookd in the other direction. She saw her next hiding place, a rock on the beach. The guard loooked away once more, she dashed to the end of the grass and leapt into the air. She landed on the ground and rolled jsut as the guard turned hearing the soft thud. She pulled out an Iron dagger and held itto look to the guard. She waited five minutes, yet still he stared at the rock. Then after about 7 minutes later the guard turned to scan the other areas. She looked to the ocean, she could slip in and get into the water, it was reflecting the orange and purple skies heavily so she woldnt be seen. Getting tired of waiting she flicked a coin at other side of the guard. He turned and looked to the area. She slipped into the water quickly and quietly. She swam under the dock now. She gazed at him in the floor board. He turned his back now. She paddled to a boat and pulled herself in. She lifted her dagger and gazed at him. He faced away and she suled into the room with the controls. She started the boat. The guard turned suddenly and ran at the boat. She mad it back up into a 180, the guard jumped off trying to swim at her. She pushed the boat and began sailing off to the Bend Of Time.  
  
Serge raised up from the sleep. He paddled out and headed for the bend of time drealiy. Kidd and Serge arrrived at the Bend of time at the exact same time. They both entered the long tunnel. They stepped down the plaform. Serg looked to te Mastermune. "what now?" He asked. It glowed brightly. 


	5. United at last

The image of the bend of time ripped in front of Kidd and Serge. The Mastermune shone brightly. "Master make her hurry! We only have a few seconds!" the blade didn't glow. "Kidd Hurry!" He ordered. Kidd looked to the portal as she heard Serge's voice. Reassure she leapt into it without a single doubt. She landed in front of Serge with a thud. he looked down to the beautiful girl. "K-kidd?!" Serge asked rhetorically. She nodded with wide eyes staring right into Serge's Navy eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him. She cried hard completely drenching Serge's shoulder as she hugged him. Serge was shocked to see her crying, she was so strong willed. "Kidd...." He hugged her tightly."I missed you...." he said holding her tight. He hadn't ever told her how he felt, and he thought now would be a good time. He backed up from her abit. She gazed at him curiously with tears streaming down her cheeks. "K-kidd..." She smiled at the sound of her name. "Serge I...." Even now she had trouble saying it. Serge blinked abit as she was about to say something. She calmed herself abit. "I love you." She said it simple, that's what made it so shocking to him. She looked into his face. "You know I love you..." He replied to her. She cried abit more, even though it was unlike her to cry, she had changed with love.  
  
"Kidd, marry me?" He asked her. She just then kissed him. Serge closed his eyes taking it as a yes. She kept kissing him now ready to comit the final act of love. She pushed him down with force. he fell to the floor shocked. She smiled regaining her old playful self. Serge smiled back into those beautiful cerulean eyes. She shifted ontop of him and removed her top. He sweated a little bit. "Kidd.. We don't have to..." Serge offered her. She shook her head. " No I want to show how much I love you..Mate" She smiled at him. "Hey can't this wait until the honeymoon?" He joked. She laughed and removed her skirt. He sighed and smiled. "I guess that's a no.." Kidd kissed him in the nude, and then Serge got undressed as to not let her down.. It was then that they made their innocent Love to each other.  
  
Serge woke up from the blankets he had gotten from the Record of Fate. He looked over to Kidd and smiled. A few days ago he had no idea who his true love even was, but now ... he had found her.. And that was all that mattered. He bent down and kissed Kidd one more time. He then wrapped her into his arms, she sighed some half awake and rolled to face him. They kissed some and then fell asleep, mates once more. 


End file.
